


Muñeca（番外/pwp）

by MargaretCM



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 我也不知道打什么tag, 手铐play（假的）
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretCM/pseuds/MargaretCM
Summary: 罗纳尔多先生的完美假期（才没有）





	Muñeca（番外/pwp）

“所以，我们就这样打一个晚上的FIFA吗？”

罗纳尔多再又一次输掉一局后，看着叼着棒棒糖兴奋地捧着手柄打算再开一局的爱人，带着些不满把手柄随意甩在桌上，表示坚决不再配合。

梅西咬着嘴里的糖块，回过头看着斜靠在沙发上的罗纳尔多，有些含糊不清地问，“那你想做什么呀？”

“我们好不容易才能把假期凑到一起，而且才只有一天，我特地从马德里赶过来你说我是来做什么的？”罗纳尔多一把将爱人从地上捞起来，整个人压在身上，几乎带着些咬牙切齿的味道。

因为职业特殊性，两人几乎都是聚少离多，难得的假期也总是不能完美凑到一起。这就导致了两人在交往一年多之后，除了亲吻，连更亲密的接触的都没有，这在罗纳尔多看来，简直就是灾难。

“你是想和我做爱吗，亲爱的克里斯？”梅西单手抽出嘴里的棒棒糖，微探出舌尖轻舔，然后把它塞进对方嘴里，眼睛微微眯起，焦糖色的瞳孔几乎要把罗纳尔多整个吞没。

罗纳尔多呼吸逐渐粗重，他能感觉到糖果在齿间慢慢融化，甜味裹挟着爱人唇齿的温度蔓延开来。他几乎控制不住的扔掉嘴里的糖棒，迫不及待地吻上了爱人的唇，手指顺着脊背慢慢下滑，流连在手感极佳的腰间。

“不帮我把衣服脱掉吗？亲爱的。”梅西双手环在爱人脖颈，唇瓣带着深吻过后的嫣红染上眼角，笑意止不住地流淌在眼眸。他当然知道自家爱人特地赶来的目的，事实上，他也不是没有期待过会发生什么，只不过让爱人流露出懊恼的表情，好像是他确立感情后新开发的恶趣味。

梅西仰靠在沙发上，指尖从对方颈后慢慢划过，路过喉结轻轻在上面打了几下圈，在成功让爱人吞咽了两口唾沫之后，笑着落下去，一颗一颗解开对方衬衣的扣子。

罗纳尔多第一次觉得衬衫上的扣子是个多么多余的东西，梅西不同往日的模样几乎让他下体不可遏制的挺立起来，他没有犹豫的扯开了仅剩的一颗，衬衫被毫无怜惜地揉成一团扔在地上。他想起身把他的小国王压在身下狠狠地操弄，结果被突然发力的梅西猛地推倒在沙发上，突然的倒落让罗纳尔多有一瞬间的发懵，然后他看见爱人笑着坐到了他身上。没想到爱人这么主动的罗纳尔多舔了舔唇，索性不再动作放任爱人的发挥。

梅西把手按在罗纳尔多肩上，白皙的手指顺着喉结一路下滑，在巧克力色的皮肤上格外显眼，他把手指停留在腹部分明的肌肉上，感受着爱人越发粗重的呼吸，轻笑了一声继续向下，在西装裤的拉链附近徘徊。

梅西感觉到小克里斯在手指的抚弄下愈加精神，“小克里斯想出来呢，被拉链大魔王残忍的困住了，在哭着求助呢。”

罗纳尔多哭笑不得地看着爱人，“这是你们局上次去福利院活动的后遗症吗？你再说下去，小克里斯就要低头了。”

梅西嫌弃地看了一眼不懂情趣的爱人，撇了撇嘴大发慈悲地宣布，“好了，骑士要去拯救克里斯公主了。”

他把头低下凑近裤链，齿贝轻启，雪白的牙尖叼住拉链的前端缓缓下拉，黑色的CR7内裤暴露在空气中。梅西低头隔着布料亲了亲小克里斯，松开拉链抬头对着爱人轻笑，扬起身把唇贴在对方唇上，手掌贴在小克里斯身上向侧边滑动，在接近对方浑圆的臀部时被一把抓住了手腕。

梅西分开紧贴的两人，眨了眨眼睛表示不解。罗纳尔多有些震惊地看着爱人，“莱奥，你不会是想…”

“难道你不想吗？”

“我想。”罗纳尔多就着拽住的手腕，猛的发力用一种擒拿的方式把爱人按在沙发上，“我想操你很久了。”

“这不公平，克里斯，事实上我的警位比你高，这种事也应该是我…”梅西还没说完话便被手腕上冰凉的触感给打断了，他晃了晃手腕上黑色的环状物，另一头连接着沙发边的立式台灯，语气里带上了丝不可置信，“你竟然把手铐带到家里来？不是…你竟然给我带手铐！”

罗纳尔多笑着亲了亲爱人瞪圆的眼睛，舌尖从眼睑一路下滑至耳边，轻咬住露出诱人红色的耳垂，“你已经被我逮捕了，长官。你现在有两个选择，一个是被我关进监狱，另一个，就是用你该死性感的屁股来贿赂我。”

梅西被罗纳尔多性感的声音打在耳边，咬住唇撇开眼不去看对方，但罗纳尔说却不肯就此放过爱人，他追着梅西的耳廓，在上面轻舔，“快说，你选择哪个，翘臀长官。”

“你废话怎么这么多，还行不行，如果不行的，不如换我上吧！”梅西白了一眼得了便宜还卖乖的爱人，一脚向对方踹了过去，被对方一个闪身躲过。

恶趣味得到满足罗纳尔多决定暂时在这方面放过薄脸皮的爱人，他抬起右手行了个标准礼仪。

“Yes，sir。”

与习惯慢条斯理的梅西不同，罗纳尔多可没有那么多的耐心，蓄势待发的小克里斯也不允许他细细调情，他没有管梅西身上松松垮垮几乎快挂不住的衬衣，而是直奔主题。手指灵巧地解开皮带的搭扣，随手把黑色的警裤剥落，线条优美的双腿暴露在空气中，微凉的冷气让梅西忍不住瑟缩了一下，白皙的皮肤逐渐染上诱人的颜色，半勃起的阴茎被包裹在规规矩矩的黑色内裤里。

“Sir，你的内裤真的好，老气啊。”罗纳尔多故意把调笑的语调拉长，手指在棉质布料上方滑动，“完全展现不出你的气质啊。”

“闭嘴！要操就快点，哪来这么多废话！”梅西脸涨地通红，和流氓惯了的人交往，过了这么久还是追赶不上爱人的段位。

“遵命。”罗纳尔多笑着眨了眨眼，手上没有丝毫犹豫地剥落了爱人下身仅剩的布料，手掌紧贴在对方圆润的臀部，长时间的锻炼让这里的肌肉格外紧俏，手指几乎着迷地在上面流连，罗纳尔多用一种咏叹调的语气感叹，“你每天在局里锻炼的时候，竟然没有人被这性感的屁股勾引吗？”

要不是时机不对，梅西几乎要冲天翻个白眼了，他勾了勾腿示意罗纳尔多润滑剂在桌子的抽屉里，“不是每个人都像你这么变态，罗纳尔多警官。”罗纳尔多顺着梅西的指示拿出了一管未拆封的润滑剂，有些意外地吹了声口哨，“Sir，我怎么不知道你还会在家里准备这个，原来你是闷骚型吗？”

梅西几乎想把脸埋在手心里了，但被手铐拷在台灯上的姿势显然不允许他做这个动作，他放低了声音，从喉管口发出一声无可奈何的呻吟，“你到底有完没完……”

罗纳尔多好像是终于放弃了自己的恶趣味，他低下头在梅西猝不及防的瞬间含住了他早已勃起的阴茎。肉棒毫无保留地接触到温热湿润的口腔内壁，这让从来没有过性爱体验的梅西几乎一下子绷紧了身体，唇齿间流出几不可闻的呻吟。罗纳尔多用舌尖细细扫过柱身上每一处沟痕，感受到对方身体慢慢放松下，尝试着把挤满润滑剂的手指轻轻探入蜜穴口。

冰凉的膏体触碰到火热穴壁瞬间化成水，手指在穴内探索的触感格外清晰，梅西紧紧地咬住下唇封住企图逸出口的呻吟，前后两处隐私部位被侵犯的感觉不由让他格外羞耻起来。拷住的手腕使他避无可避地展示着整个身体，被汗水湿透的衬衣紧贴在身体上，露出蜜色的肌肤痕迹。从未使用过的后穴让罗纳尔多手指的抽插有些困难，不过他可不敢伤害到他的小甜心，只能任由阴茎肿胀着边耐心地继续开拓。作为报复，他把小莱奥吞的更深了些，喉口被挤压的感觉让他有些难受，但爱人猛然弓起的身体和甜腻的呻吟让他更加卖力地吞吐起来。

“克里斯……别，我要……”梅西带着哭腔的声音传到他的耳朵里，梅西企图把身体远离他，但失败了。罗纳尔多完全不理会爱人的诉求，他在马眼口深深地吸了一下，满意地听到对方尖叫着射了出来，浓稠的精液顺着嘴角流下被殷红的舌尖顺着唇瓣舔了回去。他吐出还未软下去的阴茎，直起身狠狠吻上了梅西的唇瓣，精液的腥膻味在两人的唇齿间交换，他几乎强迫着让还没有缓过神来的爱人吞咽下去，“自己的味道怎么样，嗯？”

梅西偏过头去不理会对方，高潮过后带着泪痕红晕的眼角格外艳色，红肿的嘴唇微张喘着粗气，残留着的没有完全吞咽下去的白色精液顺着小口流下，手腕口被手铐勒出微红的痕迹，冰凉的黑色铁器映衬着白皙的皮肤显得格外色情。

“操！”罗纳尔多几乎要忍不住了，事实上他也没有再忍下去，紧致的穴口在耐心开拓下已经变得柔软，润滑剂把穴壁变得格外湿润，肠液混杂在润滑剂里流出，渲染得穴口颜色更加的粉嫩，罗纳尔多没有犹豫地挺身将自己硬挺的阴茎送入了小穴。穴壁紧紧包裹着柱身的感觉太过美好，他忍不住狠狠抽插了两下，粗长的阴茎几乎瞬间顶到了小穴深处，把梅西顶得忍不住发出一声惊呼，他想抓住些什么，却被手铐束缚着只能任由对方摆弄。

“艹，克里斯，你TM给我把这个解开！”

“这可不行亲爱的长官，你已经被我逮捕了。”罗纳尔多轻笑着凑到他嘴边吻了吻对方的唇瓣，双手抓着形状优美的双腿向上折去，从小良好的锻炼让梅西拥有极好地柔韧性，这使得罗纳尔多轻而易举地达成了他想要的。这个姿势使得两人身下相连处变得格外清晰，深色的肉刃在白皙的臀瓣里深入浅出，让罗纳尔多的呼吸更加粗重了些，“我亲爱的长官，你都不知道你的屁股有多色情，是多么美妙的景色。”

梅西已经不知道该说些什么了，他只能被动地接收一次又一次猛烈的撞击，前列腺被狠狠摩擦过，带来一次次的颤栗，他觉得自己就像是大海中漂泊的小船，被一根木棍牢牢拴住，除此之外一无所靠。

从未体验过的快感让他的大脑陷入无端的混乱里，他不知道这场情事是什么时候结束的，也不知道他是怎么回到床上的，事实上当他醒来的时候墙上的指针已经指向了12点，没有拉严的窗帘使得阳光毫无阻碍的透过玻璃窗照射进来。梅西觉得自己全身上下仿佛被什么碾压过一样，当年警校里的第一次拉野都没有使他这么疲惫过，更不要提身后传来的羞耻痛感，即使知道对方给自己做过清洁也没有让他好受一些。他高声呼喊了两次罪魁祸首的名字，没有得到回音，只得硬撑起身体想为自己找点东西填补空虚的胃，床头放置的纸条随着动作挥落下来，上面龙飞凤舞地写着几个大字彰显了主人愉快的心情。

[亲爱的长官，我的假期结束了得回马德里了，冰箱里有我准备的沙拉，记得这几天千万不要吃油腻的食物，特别是烤肉哦，爱你！  
Ps.昨天的手铐是我特别买的，留给你做个纪念^-^  
你亲爱的克里斯]

梅西看着床头柜那副熟悉的黑色手铐几秒，好脾气先生也终于忍不住爆了粗口，“我操你的罗纳尔多！”

 

——fin——


End file.
